


Sand

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [25]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Be awesome, finish job early, ???, profit!
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> for No True Pair 2012, "warmth of the sun"

"I'm still surprised by how easy that was," Dextera noted as he reached for his drink. "And that Chief Eclipse insisted we stay for the rest of the week."

"Eh, it was already booked," Un-ou replied. "And can you even think of the last time you had a vacation without using your toes to count?"

Dextera chuckled and glanced up the beach, where Sinistra was reading a book in a far more shaded area. "I can remember the vacation, but not when."

"Exactly." Un-ou sat back in the sand. He'd forgone a lounge-chair and was just idly digging a hole. For a vacation colony aimed at men, it was pretty boring in his mind. He hadn't been able to schedule any combat racing until later in the week and watching them on tele-screens at any of the bars wasn't as good. Never-mind that he kept getting ejected from the bars after a certain time.

Not a one of them found the on-staff beach volleyball players interesting, or any of the other regulated female entertainment.

Un-ou figured Eclipse had them stay just for laughs.

"Find anything interesting yet?" Dextera questioned, looking back to Un-ou.

"Couple coins I don't recognize and a lot of rocks," Un-ou replied. "I bet they clean this stuff every couple of months."

"Probably," Dextera said. He set his drink back into the holder on his armrest.

The sunlight felt good and warm, filtered so that it wouldn't be harmful at all. Not that he'd be able to lure Sinistra into it for long. It didn't really matter, though - not when they had the evenings for walking through the sand or anywhere else on the colony. It was nice to just... do nothing for a little while.

"Boring. They should seed it with treasure, even if it's just for fun," Un-ou added.

Dextra smiled. He knew just what to suggest to A-ou to make the rest of the stay interesting. Once A-ou could be tugged away from the quaint little bar showing history documentaries...


End file.
